1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to compiling high-level primitive programs into primitive program micro-code and, more specifically, to compiling the high-level primitive program for execution by a target primitive processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently programmable primitive processors have been developed necessitating the development of compilers to produce primitive program micro-code for execution by the programmable primitive processors. Conventional primitive processors include fixed function units that may be configured, for example to produce particular primitive types, but are not programmable. The capabilities of different programmable primitive processors may vary and a program written for one processor may not run on another processor without modification.
Accordingly, it is desirable to compile primitive programs written in a high-level language into executable micro-code optimized for a particular programmable primitive processor.